Unhateable
by InvisibleRainX
Summary: Mike/Fi oneshot. Fluff and somewhat some, humor! R&R's are loved and greatly appreciated. Short story.


Unhateable

Standing at his work bench, Michael rested his arms against it and leaned over. His hands clasped together, reading two files. One of them stuck out more than the other, opened and exposing it's contents. Michael read over it thoroughly, reading over the fine details of the profile. The small lamp beamed over his papers as the night was dark and gloomy, hints of a thunderstorm brewing as winds pushed and gushed outside, banging away at the door. It wasn't long before his cell phone rang, Michael reached into his front jean's pocket and received his cell, taking a quick glimpse at the caller id before placing it firmly against his ear, he answered it..

"Yeah, Fi?"  
>He smiled and listened as she instantly started to respond.<p>

"what are you doing?"

She asked, curiosity striking her. She waited for him to reply, awaiting and wondering.

"Reading over my Cover ID that Sam gave me for.. _his_ job"

She giggled as she sensed the irritated tone within his words.

"Ahhh sounds like fun...what's the job?"  
>She asked, chuckling slightly. She found it so ironic and hilarious as Sam always asked Michael to do his jobs, he never did them alone. In a way it was simply sweet that he wanted and needed Michael's help, yet sometimes it'd get annoying for Michael, having to do everything...<p>

"did you... want to come around and help? Pick out an accent for "Jack Carson"?"

He asked, he didn't really want nor need her help, he knew she was itching to see him as he was to see her, it was almost a full day without seeing one another... They both, had been too busy throughout the day, that it went too fast. It only now, just started to slow down and let them relax.

"of course, I'll be right there"

She instantly replied, hanging up... moments later, almost seconds later. She came through the door, opening it. She struggled to get the key's out of it.. her eyes already fixed on Michael with a smile, a cheeky smile.

"you were already close by, weren't you Fi?"

He looked at her, a soft smile curved his lips. She smiled back again and giggled to herself letting out a long sigh, she slumped onto the bed and lay there, relaxing. She felt so at home there, so relaxed and comfortable, so happy to be there.. with him...

"I just got back from having dinner with your mom"

She sighed once again, hinting that she was so pleased to be there with him, alone.

Snapping his head to look over his shoulder, he watched her as she sprawled out over the large bed..

"you... you didn't invite me?"

Almost pouting, Michael watched Fi jumped up from laying down. She gave him a artful look before expressing a commiseration look..

"Girl time, Michael...i don't think you'd want to be there"

She cocked her eyebrow at him. Turning his back to her again, he continued to read the papers with a slight chuckle..

"Never mind then...Did you have fun?"

Silence started to fill the air, looking over his shoulder again as he awaited her reply. Fi was no longer on the bed. Michael quickly looked around the room for her. Leaving the workbench. He started to wonder..

"Fi?"

He spun around to see the Loft's door was slightly open, rushing to it. He peaked outside and took a glimpse around. Rain started to drop down on him, tickling and falling onto him.. showering, it wasn't long before it started to pour down. Michael jumped back inside and stared outside for a moment, almost puzzled at what was going on.

Two hands crawled up to his chest, hugging him from behind, her arms underneath his arms, folded up on his chest. Fi rested her head against his back.

"Fi..."

He gasped in irritation of her sneaky game...

she giggled at his concerns for her, the fright in his eyes, she loved it.

"you were worried for a moment, weren't you?"

She whispered, her hands slowly pulled away from his chest by his large and warm hands. He turned slowly and gave her a smile..

"No, I knew you were playing around"

Looking down at her, he smiled and pushed her further inside...slamming the Loft's door shut with his leg as it was slowly shutting on it's own.

"Guess what, Michael?"

She whispered at him, her lips on his for a moment before she pulled away and studied him, making sure his full attention was on her and nothing or no one else. It was just them now, no one else.

"What, Fi?"  
>He whispered back, giving her that smile that almost makes her shiver.<p>

His hands on her upper arm, stroking them softly. Their bodies pressed together, Fi swayed with him for a moment before bringing up her left hand and smacking him, upper cupping him in the chin...

"Fi!"

Stepping back quickly, his hand on his jaw. The impact was a little too sudden, as he did not anticipate it at all. It throbbed for a moment before his whole body tensed, she wasn't going to end there, that smile on her face.. she wanted more.

Holding his hand up, he held it up to a halt, holding her back as she started for him...

"Fi..."

He tried to calm her down again as he rubbed his jaw and chin, almost waiting and fearing another attack.. He tried his best to keep at tamed..

"Come on Michael... when was the last time we did this?"

She smirked and licked her lips quickly before pushing his arm up and bending it, Michael's knees collapsed as she bent his arm, the pain struck down his body.. he turned to her and grunted..

"Fi... let go"

She smiled at him, almost shocked he wasn't retaliating.

She let go, huffing and almost grunting as she was frustrated, She rushed to the bed where she left her bag and started for the door, aggravated..

"Fine Michael... I'll leave..."

She started for the door, turning the knob before Michael snatched her lower arm and pulled her back towards him, with that; Fi smiled and threw a punch at his cheek. Her knuckles collided with his cheek..

"Ahgh"

Michael shouted, once again he didn't see it happening. He should have but he had let his guard down far too early. It was Fi after all, he knew he shouldn't let it down for her... she was too unpredictable.

Dodging as she swung her leg towards him, a high kick. She missed, his hands caught her leg and gripped a tight hold of it, she bounced around on one leg for a moment before Michael pushed her away, not wanting to harm her..

"Fi.. stop"

Ignoring him, she rushed forwards and charged into him. Clashing onto the ground, almost hitting the workbench within the kitchen. Michael now had the furious vixen on top of him.. Michael quickly pulled his knees up and managed to push her off him, Fi fell off and reacted as he tried to pick himself up.. her hands gripping tightly onto his shirt, pulling at it. Pulling him down towards her, like some sort of rabid animal attacking it's prey.. It wouldn't be of any surprise that she had scratched his back...

her body now against his back, Fi's arm wrapped around his throat.. she tried to keep him still, pressing her arm against his throat, hard. Choking him...

Michael struggled to get Fi off him, it wasn't long before his body shut down...Although she wasn't sure of the impact, Michael's body suddenly went limp.. Moving off him, she started to question her moves and dropped him. Falling to the floor, on his back. Michael lay unconscious..

Fi started to panic...

"Michael?"

Her face flushed with pure panic and concern.

Checking his breathing and making sure he was in fact, alright. Fi shook him a little and placed her hands on his face...

"Michael..."

Trying to get him to come through; she screamed louder at him. Shaking and moving him...

Michael slowly opened his eyes, a smile escaped his lips. Curving them..

His eyes locked with Fi's, she stared at him for a moment before slapping him across the same cheek she had punched earlier..

"Don't.. do that.. again"

She grunted, almost huffing from the adrenaline and panic. She let out a long deep sigh and removed her hair aggressively away from her face, scoffing. She looked down at Michael who placed his hands on her thighs, keeping her balanced as she sat on him, her knees touching his hips on the sides...

"it's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

He replied, a soft and sweet tone..

"what! I didn't want you unconscious or dead, Michael!...

She is stopped by his hand over her mouth. Giving him time to breathe and tell her what he meant.

"No.. this"

He then placed his hands on her face, softly and pulled her towards him. Kissing her gently and passionately. Fi embraced him and fell straight into the kiss, Fi's cheeks beamed red as she pulled away once Michael did...

"Did you want to move over there?..."

Michael asked as he looked up towards the bed, gesturing that they ventured up there instead of the hard and cold flooring.

Shaking his head at him she smiled and started to kiss his neck...

"I'm not done with the foreplay, Michael"

She stated before elbowing him in the stomach, Michael arched his back forwards as she threw her elbow into his stomach, letting out a slight cry of pain...

"How long is this going to last?"

He smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the lips once more...

"When I say so..."

Fi replied before kissing him passionately. She started to unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Jumping out of fright as the Loft's door is slammed on followed by the shouts of Michael's mother..  
>"Michael!"<p>

Michael and Fi both look at the door then back at each other, their faces filled with shock and embarrassment. Jumping up, Fi quickly fixed herself and straightened her hair and clothing, Madeline's banging and screaming for his name, distracting him he jumped up and started for the door...

"Hang on, Ma!"

He shouted as he waited for Fi to tidy herself, she straightened her shirt and looked up at him, a wide smile painted her face. She rested her body against the workbench with the files Michael had previously been reading and observing.

Swinging the door open, Madeline let herself in. She let herself in as Michael opened the door. Seeing Fi unsettled, Cocking an eyebrow at her before turning to Michael..

"your brother is home... he needs to see you"

Michael looked at her almost dumbfounded..

"Ma!.. couldn't you just... ring me?.. it's... late!"

Michael pouted, dropping his shoulders as he let go of the door, letting her walk in. She threw her arms around, shouting..

"well... I didn't think …."

She stopped and checked her wrist watch, looking back at him almost baffled..

"Michael, it's eleven... that's late to you?"

her head slightly to the side, questioning him. She soon looked over to Fi who wore a wide grin.

"Oh Hi, Fiona!... I need Michael to come home with me, if you don't mind?"

She gave Fi her sneaky smile before grabbing a hold of his arm, pulling him towards the door. Michael looked back at Fi, mouthing the words "sorry!" with a soft puppy dog look before being dragged outside into the cold misty night, leaving Fi alone in the loft...

Scoffing, Fi grunted..

"way to leave a girl hanging"

Muttering to herself, she sighed and sat down on the bed, waiting for Michael to return...

_**Author's Note:**_

_Just a quick one shot, a lil Mike/Fi fluff and such, just a drabble really! Nothing special, although I hope you all enjoy! :D R&R's are loved to death! :)_


End file.
